Mina Onaji Part I: Blue Requiem
by AJ the Flame Swordsman
Summary: In a seemingly normal world, one boy is living a normal life. But when he finds a certain bluehaired android unconsious at his school, and anime characters running around the real world, things are going to get crazy. Really crazy. Pairing: ?AJxKOSMOS?


**Me: Hey! AJ here, and, after putting it off for several days, Mina Onaji is finally here!**  
**KOS-MOS: As it didn't take long enough...**  
**Me: (scared out of his wits) KOS-MOS!!! Don't do that!!! You scared me!!!**  
**KOS-MOS: I told you I was coming... (sigh) Are you that forgetful?**  
**Me: (sob) Yeah... so?**  
**KOS-MOS: (pulls out the F-GSHOT and shoots at AJ)**  
**Me: (Dizzy) Twinkle twinkle... (faints)** **KOS-MOS: Anyway, here's the disclaimer. **_**AJ the Flame Swordsman does not own any of the anime and video game characters featured in this story. He also doesn't own "Dreams of an Absolution" by Lee Brotherton, which he sings in this chapter. He partially owns every real world character in this fic, except for himself, which he owns.**_**Now, if you excuse me, I need to read my lines for Mina Onaji Part II. (leaves)**

* * *

**Beginning Author's Note: This chapter is written in first person, switching from my point of view and KOS-MOS's point of view. Get it? Good.**

* * *

**Mina Onaji Part I: Blue Requiem**

**AJ's POV(Location: Real World)**

"Holycrapholycrapholycrap... I'm gonna be late to school again!!!!!!!!!!" said a brown haired boy who was running extremly fast. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt with a white stripe in the middle, and dark blue jeans with white shoes.

In case you didn't notice, that boy is me. My name is AJ Andrews(**A/N: I changed my last name for protection. All the other real world characters are likewise(Read "Either their last name is changed, or not mentioned at all.")**), and I'm 13 years old, and in the 8th Grade. I live in a small town in Alabama, and I'm pretty much one of the two people that I know that doesn't have a southern accent. However, I'm currently in a bit of a fix... As you can see, I'm late. Really late. Even worse, I can't afford to be late again, otherwise I'm screwed.

"What's the time?!?! WHAT'S THE TIME?!?!?" I yelled to myself as I checked my watch. "7:00! I might just make it!!!!" Lucky me. I'll make it to school on time today. Or so I thought. I got to school, and headed to the middle school gym, and then I knew I was screwed... My friend Jamie was standing in between me and the doorway to the gym.

"You're late again, AJ..." she said as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"No I'm not!!!! It's only 7:05! I'm earlier than usual!!!" I retorted, only for her to hit me in the back of the head with Naruto Vol. 15.

"I'm here before you, so you're late," she said before she stormed away.

"...Hey, wait up!!!!" I yelled as I ran after her. We both sat down in the 8th Grade section and I started to talk about the first subject of every day: "So, do you believe there's another universe with just anime characters, Jamie?"

"AJ, I answered this question too many times I lost count. I think... that you're crazy. There is no way that it's possible. Just no way!" she said, a bit of anger in her voice.

"There is a possilbility, Jamie! You're thinking it too!!!" I replied.

"... I think you've lost it, AJ. But then again, that's why you're my friend."

"Well you can't have normal friends, Jamie. It's impossible for you to have more than one normal friend."

"What's that supposed to mean!?!?"

"Nothing, Jamie. Nothing at all..."

**KOS-MOS's POV(Location: Fantasy(A/N: Read "Anime and Video Game) World - Station Square)**

There was a war going on in our world, and every villan has banded together to take it over and destroy us. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I am KOS-MOS... well, technically, I'm Mary Magdallene, but since no one can tell that I'm her, I'm just KOS-MOS. Anyway, I was heading one of the squads that are fighting in this war. My other teammates were Kairi, Gaara, and Bankotsu(who had betrayed the enemy), and our mission was to destroy a machine that had the power to destroy everything. However, everything was going to take a turn for the worse as we ran to stop this device...

"KOS-MOS! How much farther do we need to go!?" asked Kairi, who was getting exhasuted from all the running. She was wearing her school uniform, so the lag of her skirt is probably causing this.

"The weapon is 50 meters north of our current location. We have 30 minutes to reach and destroy it before it is activated," I said, in my usual monotonous voice. Since Vector Second R&D had to fix the bugs in the other three versions, I was stuck in Version 1, the Test Type.

"That isn't enough time! We're not going to get there before the weapon goes off!!!!" Bankotsu stated, a bit worried about the rest of the Band of Seven. Bankotsu was wearing the same thing he always wears, except it was reinforced with G-Gel underneath the armor.

"Shut up, Bankotsu, before I do it for you..." Garra said threateningly, which shut Bankotsu up immediately. Garra was in his long sleeved outfit, the one with the brown vest. You know, that one.

Kairi stopped in her tracks, which caused everyone else to stop. "KOS-MOS... is that it?" She pointed to a large black machine, coming from the top of City Hall.

I looked at the machine and scanned it. "Afirmative. That machine on top of the City Hall is indeed the weapon. We must make haste if we want to destroy it." With that, I ran toward City Hall, with my squad following me. When we reached the 7th floor, we were confronted by Heartless, Nobodies, and Gnosis, which were easily eradicated.

"That was easier than I thought! I must've gotten stronger!" Kairi happily exclaimed.

However, Gaara, being the killjoy that he is, had to go and say something: "A little to easy... They didn't fight back at all..."

That's when it hit me, and I went blue-eyed. "It was to stall us... We have to hurry!!!!" So we continued our trek up to the roof. When we got there, however, we saw someone we had never expected to see...

**AJ's POV**

It was lunchtime now, and I was sitting with Jamie and Kameron, another friend of mine who is in the 9th Grade(**A/N: This school is both middle and high school**). We were discussing the Xenosaga fanfiction I was planning to write.

"So, we know who's going to be in it---" I said, but was cut off by Jamie.

"Will Nephilim-kawaii be in it?"

"...Yes, she'll be in it, Jamie." I answered her. _But she's going to be 18 in it... Nah, better not tell her, _I thought.

"What's the point in this, anyway?" asked Kameron.

"Well---" I tried to finish my sentence, but was cut off again, this time by a sonic boom. "What was that?!?!"

"I don't know. It felt strange to me, though..." replied a worried Jamie.

"Something isn't right. The world feels off ballance," explained Kameron.

"When you put it that way... let's split up. Jamie, cover the trailers. Kameron, you check the high school building. I'll check the middle school," I told them.

Both of them saluted me as a joke. "Yes, sir!!!!" they both said. With that, we parted ways to begin our recon mission. However, this would turn out to be the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me.

**KOS-MOS's POV**

"Wilhelm!!" That was the first thing I said when we saw the person at the top. It was indeed Wilhelm, who we thought was dead after what Kevin did to him. Yet here he was, looking healthy as a horse, if you'd pardon the cliche.

"So, we meet again, Mary. It's good to see you again," Wilhelm told me.

"Mary?" Kairi asked me, puzzled.

"Long story..." I replied back. Then I turned to Wilhelm again. "Why are you here?!"

"I came to see you again, Mary. Didn't you miss me?"

"No. I didn't miss you one bit, Wilhelm."

That's when we all got ready for a fight. However, Wilhelm stopped us by saying something that we did not want to hear: "Time's up."

The moment he said that, the weapon emitted a sonic boom that caused a disturbance in the world's balance.

"I'm so sorry, Mary. But you have lost." Wilhelm said before disappearing into nothingness.

Those were the last words I heard before I shut down.

**AJ's POV**

I was investigating the middle school building, like I said I would. The school had been evacuated, it was 1) empty, 2) dark, and 3) scary. "Man... this sucks... Why did I have to do this? Why?"

I then decided to sing a song to ease my nerves.

"_In the night-light, do you see what you dream  
__All your troubles, are they all what they seem  
__Look around you, then you may realize  
__All the preachers, all with their lies  
__And I might know of our future  
__But then you still control the past  
__Only you know if you'll be together  
__Only you know if we shall last_"

Before I could finish the rest of the song, I stopped in my tracks. What I saw was officially deemed the weirdest thing that ever happened to me. I saw a girl lying unconsious on the ground. She wasn't just any girl, either. This girl had blue hair wore a whiteish-silver body suit.

I was total awe. The only thing that came out of my mouth was: "KOS-MOS?"

**END CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

**Me: How was this chapter? Good? Bad? So-so? Read and review!!!**  
**KOS-MOS: Or else you'll be shot. By me and T-elos(If I can find her...).**


End file.
